Bob (ReBoot)
: Bob is a Guardian from the Super Computer. He is formally designated Guardian 452 and is the protector of Mainframe from its various internal and external threats. His Key Tool is named Glitch that he wears on his left wrist. The Guardian motto is "To Mend and Defend," and Bob takes pride in doing just that. He is always trying his best to keep Mainframe's enemies at bay. Bob enjoys taking things as they come, is impulsive, and rarely plans anything. When he's not defending the system, Bob can be found either in his garage, fixing his perpetually broken 262 convertible, or in Dot's Diner trying to pry Dot Matrix away from her work. Bob loves Dot Matrix. Early on they didn't talk about it much, being too shy to actually admit to it. During the Treasure of Atlantis Game, Bob and Dot rebooted as telepathic mermaids, and he was caught admiring her. The ReBoot Multiverse Bob functions as he normally would in the original series, although to Akari, he became a bitter rival and anti-villain, always sparing viruses and be so cocky especially when the System is at stake. However, her mindset began to change once he was launched into the Web, and became a babysitter to Enzo Matrix and her Pokémon. Bob was lost in the Web, but he was taken in by the intergalactic bounty hunter, Samus Aran. She restored the Guardian back to health, even during her sudden mission in Zebes searching for the captured Metroid larvae. Since then, he learned how to raise and train Pokémon, even though some still had their issues with him, while others were very loyal. During that time, his codes degraded and he eventually rescued some Web Riders that were at the mercy of the Space Pirates. By the end of the mission, they traced the presence of the dreaded Saucy Mare, then found out that Akari, her Pokémon, an ill AndrAIa, and Matrix were on board fighting off the vicious Riders. They subdued them and Bob was able to use his codes to restore the Game Sprite fully. With the help of Ray Tracer and Samus, though they were separated, he finally returned home. He soon visited Hexadecimal, as did Venusaur and Meganium (Freya) for a showdown. But, of course, he convinced them otherwise. He then repaired the System at the Core with Raichu, and made a gamble that the User would back everything up prior to the system crash, and he did. But soon was the Net War. Aside from the assistance from Akari, Samus, and the Smashers, the Trainer was suffering from growing pains as well as betrayal. The resentment towards Bob reached her breaking point, and wanted all infected Guardians/allies to be deleted at all costs! And eventually Samus confronted him during their tourney at Brinstar Depths, and he lost to her and was very wounded. Regardless, Hex, Samus, and the Smashers saved the Net from Daemon (ReBoot)'s regime, but Akari was never seen again.... Years later, Akari reluctantly took Mewtwo's assignment to train Porygon as she travels through Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. And eventually return to Mainframe to bring the fight to a Trojan Megabyte and Gnosis. Her friendship with Bob slowly reconciled, and ironically she traded formats with Teen Enzo. He was fortunate to have a more proper wedding with Dot and settle down this time around. Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Guardians Category:Humanoid Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Characters that hail from the Reboot Universe Category:Computer Programs Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ian James Corlett Category:Breakout Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Rivals Category:Love rivals Category:Nicest Characters Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Flyers Category:Team heroes Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side